Broken Bones Broken Hearts
by katnisseverdeexn
Summary: "Barry!" Caitlin yelled into the speaker. A sudden image flashed across her mind of her standing outside the particle accelerator, one year ago, screaming the exact same message; only the name was different. [Barry/Caitlin] No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

She'd bottled up everything so well.

How could a once tardy C.S.I manage to break down all those walls? Or should she say, The Flash? Layer after layer, Barry Allen just stripped her of her defences – and he didn't even know it.

Caitlin Snow was leaning against the doorway looking down at Barry Allen's limp body. He'd come back from another fight and this one had him in with broken bones. Her heart had been racing. The meta-human was able to control his mind. They had never faced anything like this before – and he was the one that made Barry smash his own bones.

. . .

"_Barry?" Caitlin's voice was shrill and echoed into the earpiece. Cisco and Dr Wells looked at each other uncertainly. They hadn't heard anything for the past minute. A whole minute of her heart throbbing, fear clutching it in an unbreakable grasp. _

"_Hello," Barry's voice echoed through the com. It was like Caitlin remembered to breathe again. Cisco and Dr Wells unclenched their shoulders the smallest fraction. But something was wrong; Barry didn't sound like Barry._

"_Barry?" Caitlin asked again. "Are-are you all right?"_

"_I'm sorry," said Barry. _

_They all shared a confused glance before Cisco said into the speaker, "What are you sorry for?"_

"_I'm sorry that I wasn't clear that this isn't Barry." Caitlin's heart jumped back into her throat. The voice… it was Barry's but it wasn't…could this meta-human control Barry's mind? Caitlin's mind was scattering, trying to place down facts without letting the panic encompass her._

"_Who are you?" Caitlin's voice came out stronger than she thought it could._

_Instead of answering, they replied, "Your friend's mind is very hard to control…Like trying to grasp a squirming fish with your bare hands. He's very fast, I'll give him that. He's hard to control…right now he's thinking up ways to get out of this…ways to kick me out. It's quite comical, actually." _

_Barry's voice was so cold and emotionless that it just sounded so incredibly wrong. A strong hatred built up within Caitlin; this meta-human was hurting her friend, he was playing with him and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Not on this side of the earpiece._

"_What do you want?" Her voice started to shake with her hatred._

"_I want to send you a message. How about through your star quarter-back, eh? How about I make him jump off a building? Or perhaps throw him off a bridge?"_

_Caitlin was speechless. She had never felt so helpless. She was looking into the black speaker, but she wasn't seeing anything; it was all just hazed over with shock. Barry, dead? It just didn't seem possible. After all this nothingness after Ronnie's death, she had finally opened up to Barry. And now she was about to lose him as well._

"_Stop! Wait," Dr Wells spoke into the com. "Please, just, stop. Tell us what to do, and we'll do it. I promise, just as long as you don't hurt Barry."_

_Barry's icy laughter echoed through Caitlin's earpiece. A shiver ran up her spine._

"_You'll do what I ask? That's rich. I know the moment I give up his mind he will race back to all of you and you'll all try to find some way to get rid of me. Just like with all the others."_

"_You don't have to do this!" Caitlin's voice shook. "Please, please, don't, please!" Before she knew it, a single tear carved a path down her cheek._

_Barry's laughter rang through her ears again. "Oh, isn't that sweet? His little girlfriend is begging for his life. Little Barry here is scared out of his mind – not for what will happened to himself, but what will happen to all of you if he doesn't stop me. Quite the hero complex wouldn't you say, Caitlin Snow?"_

_Caitlin couldn't bring herself to speak. They had to be able to read minds. There was no other way they could know about them. _

"_No, no, no," Barry continued. "Killing him wouldn't be a proper message."_

_Throughout their whole exchange, Caitlin had barely registered Cisco's crazy typing beside her. She glanced over. Cisco was tracking Barry's suit to find his location. Maybe they could get to him in time to bring him out of the telepath's range. There was always a limit to their abilities; there just had to be. A wave of hope washed over Caitlin. _

_She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped but a loud crack and Barry's anguished scream. _

"_Barry!" Caitlin yelled into the speaker. A sudden image flashed across her mind of her standing outside the particle accelerator, one year ago, screaming the exact same message; only the name was different._

"_There goes his wrist," the voice breathed. Caitlin could hear Barry's laboured breathing through the earpiece. Her own breathing was rattling in and out of her chest haphazardly. _

"_Hurry Cisco," Dr Wells quietly urged._

_Another crack. And another. And another. All accompanied by a scream. Caitlin pulled the earpiece out. She pushed herself shakily away from the computer. Pacing. Five steps. Turn. Five steps back. Caitlin couldn't see anything. Only Barry's tortured screams echoed through her mind. Her hand ran shakily through her hair. It was a while until she noticed that tears were running freely down her cheeks. Cisco was typing furiously, his arms trembling. Dr Wells was resting his knuckles against his mouth, his gaze pensive and strained. Caitlin didn't know what to do. Never had she ever felt this helpless; she was always able to do at least something before with Barry's early fights. But never had she been left stranded, left to do nothing. She couldn't help him. Couldn't help the man who had opened her up, who made her smile, who made her __**live**_**. **_She had been a shell when he found her, living on autopilot. He made her laugh and made her feel so undeniably happy; and to now have that all taken away… It was like losing Ronnie all over again. And she couldn't face that. Not again. Never again. Especially not with Barry. Not this time._

"_I got him!" Cisco yelled. Caitlin ran over to the computer screens, nearly tripping over her short heels. _

"_Where is he?" she exhaled, not quite relief washing over her but something that wasn't hopelessness. _

"_Corner of Whickims street. It's about a 10 minute drive."_

"_Looks, like you've found him," Barry's shaking breath comes through the earpiece. Caitlin begrudgingly puts it back in, not wanting to hear any more of his pain. "I'll leave him now. I think you got my message: don't look for me ever again."_

_Then Caitlin heard a loud gasp, not unlike when Barry woke from his coma. Then cries of pain. _

"_Barry? Barry, what's happened?" _

"_Bones…broken," Barry gasped through the pain._

_Caitlin's voice cracked as she said, "Don't worry Barry. Cisco and I are on our way. Just hold on!"_

"_Hurry…please."_

. . .

Now she peered down at his mangled body. Tears blurred her vision and she didn't know when everything had changed for her. One day she had been mourning her fiancée's death, the next she was falling in love with one of her closest friends. That was the only thing it could be: love. She had felt it once before and knew how to recognise it. There was no denying it for when she fell for Ronnie, and now for this bright, caring, heroic, selfless man lying before her.

Barry stirred in his unconscious state, with wires tangled all around him. Caitlin hesitantly walked over and placed her hand beside his head, on the pillow. He's already begun the process of healing; his bones are knitting themselves back into place. He'll be up again in a couple of hours. Still, she has placed him under narcotics to ease his pain. His usual spiky hair is matted to his forehead and a layer of sweat covers his body.

Caitlin can't help but stare at Barry. Her revelation hit when Cisco was driving back to S.T.A.R Labs and she was hurriedly trying to keep Barry alive. Barry had been close to unconsciousness but had reached out for her and murmured her name. She had taken his hand, the one not attached to his broken wrist, and held on tight. Then it had struck; she loved this man and had for some time.

Barry now stirred again and caused a few machines to bleep in annoyance. Caitlin rested her hand on his collarbone and he cracked open an eye. Caitlin's breath caught at the sight of those familiar green eyes. He managed a smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Has Cisco got a name for him yet?" Barry murmurs.

Caitlin can't help but give a choked laugh. "You've got a broken arm, broken wrist, a broken collarbone and a broken leg and the first thing you ask is if the person has a supervillain name?"

Barry's mouth tilted slightly to the side, showcasing his characteristic grin. "You're right. How's your day been?"

Caitlin gives a bark of laughter but was surprised to be cut off by sob. She quickly looks away and covers her mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey," Barry whispers. He starts to get up but Caitlin places her hand firmly on his unbroken collarbone again, pushing him down lightly.

Before he can say anything, Caitlin whispered, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Barry Allen."

His green eyes search her face for a couple of seconds and then, "Never, Caitlin Snow."

She knows it's foolish; there's no way he can possibly keep that promise. It's part of his nature to help people in trouble, even at the risk of his own life. He reminds her so much of Ronnie that it breaks her heart. But this isn't Ronnie. This is Barry and she's fallen in love with this selfless, self-destructive nitwit. She smiles and leans down and gently presses her lips to his. For a second, there is no response and she starts to pull away but Barry quickly reaches up and presses his lips to hers. She doesn't push anything, knowing he's still healing, but gently moves her lips against his. She could get used to this.

Eventually, she pulls away. She quickly turns her back on Barry and walks out the door, but can't help but smile.

Everything has changed, and she knows it's for the better.

**A/N: hey everyone! This is my second fanfic for my new otp: Snowbarry! I absolutely love them together and I wanted to share the love. This doesn't mean I don't like Westallen – they are cute too – but my heart beats for Snowbarry, just like Olicity! I do not own the Flash, I only own this fanfiction. Cover image credit to unlikely-alliance on tumblr.**

**Please like/review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so a couple of people have requested that I keep this fanfiction going. I think I might copy Jemma97's idea and do a series of drabbles all with different plots but centred around Snowbarry. You can send me any prompts, but I would most likely respond quicker on my tumblr **genuinesam.**.**tumblr.**.**com** (delete one of the full stops in each part because it won't let me put in the whole link)

What do you guys think? Continue with this one or make a series of oneshots?

Yay or nay?

(P.S thank you all for liking my story and actually having faith in it! It really means a lot (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ )


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so a lot of people have said that I should continue this fanfiction which is good because now I actually have time to write because of holidays! I think I'll do a series of one-shots, but not in this fanfiction – perhaps I'll make a new book and put them all in there. So, I'm going to continue with this plotline and I hope you all like it! Thank you all so much for your support!**

**This takes place right off from chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash and image credit to unlikely-alliance on tumblr!**

**. . . **

Caitlin Snow was pacing for the second time that day, but this time outside the infirmary. This was normal of course, when you're friends with The Flash and he's constantly getting himself into trouble. Except, this time she was the one in trouble.

"I just kissed Barry," she murmured. "I just _kissed _Barry Allen." She didn't dare walk past the door, in case he was still conscious and saw her anxious pacing.

_Perhaps_, Caitlin thought, _if I say it enough, it won't sound so strange_. One minute later and after five times of repeating herself, Caitlin was left with the same feeling of blankness.

Kissing Barry had felt so normal and right five minutes ago, so why was now so different? Maybe it was because she had enough time to analyse things from a distance like the scientist she was. Barry had been hurt by a meta-human who could control his mind. Barry had inflicted the pain onto himself, as per the meta-human's instructions. She cared for Barry – there was no denying that. She had been hysterical when she thought he was about to die. The threat of the new meta-human had scared the living daylights out of her. She had been relieved when he didn't die. She had kissed him.

Everything sounds understandable until the last point. It just looks so out of place now. Caitlin knows how Barry feels about Iris West, his best friend since childhood and not-so-secret crush. But something just didn't add up: when Caitlin kissed him, knowing how he felt about Iris, she had started to pull away but he had continued the kiss. If he was still in love with Iris, why would he kiss her back?

Caitlin stopped pacing and rested her head against the wall. A heavy escaped her lips. Why was she making such a big deal out of this? There was a crazy meta-human on the loose and here she was worry about a kiss. Caitlin turned around, ready to re-enter the infirmary when Cisco came barrelling around the corner.

"Caitlin! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Well, this really should have been the first place to look, come to think of it. Anyway, we need you and Barry. Joe's here and he thinks he's got a lead on the meta-human." Cisco stopped talking a mile a minute to take in his surroundings. "Wait, why are you out here?"

"It doesn't matter," Caitlin quickly brushed his question off. "I don't think Barry will be able to be walking yet, Cisco. He's only been healing for-" Caitlin checked her watch. "-5 and a half hours. At best he would-"

"Wait, what's happening?"

Caitlin jumped at the sound of Barry's voice and turned to see him leaning heavily against the infirmary's doorframe. Some wires were still clinging to him and one of his gloved hands was resting against his rib cage. The monitors started to bleep furiously in the background. She deliberately decided to ignore the sudden flush to her cheeks.

"Barry!" Caitlin tried to slow her rapid heart and couldn't help but scold him at the same time. "What are you doing? You should be resting."

"I'm feeling better now." Even when he said it, he flinched only slightly and held his rib cage the smallest bit tighter. Caitlin couldn't stop raising her eyebrow doubtfully. It was a natural reflex when he was obviously lying. Barry's green eyes lingered on her a fraction longer than necessary and then turned to Cisco.

Cisco was about to start talking again when Caitlin lifted up her finger in warning. The words in Cisco's mouth died at the sight of her threatening glare. She turned back to Barry.

"Nice try. You are getting back in that bed. If Joe wants to talk, he can talk in there. And what have you done to my monitors?"

Barry was about to start explaining himself when she waved him away. "Never mind. Cisco, help me get him back into bed."

There was no use fighting Caitlin when she was like this. So, instead of arguing, which he would normally do, Barry begrudgingly lifted his arm from his ribs and Caitlin and Cisco both hooked his arms around their shoulders. Caitlin was very wary of Barry's rib cage. They waddled Barry back over to the bed and carefully set him down. Cisco helped Barry lift his mending broken leg while Caitlin started to re-plug in all her wires. Barry couldn't help but sigh in relief now that he no longer was putting any pressure onto his legs. He nestled his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Cisco," Caitlin said, "can you please get Joe and Dr Wells in here?"

"Sure thing."

And then it was just Barry and Caitlin alone again.

Caitlin quickly started fiddling with the wires attached to his body, deliberately not making eye contact with him. Her fingers were trembling the slightest bit and she avoided touching his skin. All the while, she felt the weight of those green eyes baring down on her. Eventually she looked up and met his gaze evenly.

"What were you thinking, getting out of bed?" She figured it was better to keep things professional.

Barry just smiled lazily up at her and closed his eyes. "I wasn't."

Caitlin didn't understand what he meant so kept fixing up the monitors. She reached over him to fix a particularly stubborn wire when she felt his fingers trail softly through her hair. It was so nice yet strange that a small sound escaped her lips. She glanced over at Barry, who was tucking some hair behind her ear with his gloved hand. They were so close that they were sharing air. Barry's gaze shifted to her lips and she found that she was hypnotised by his as well. She felt herself moving towards him, to do what she wasn't sure of yet, but then heard the distant footsteps of Cisco and Joe and the whirring of Dr Well's chair. She hastily pulled back and stepped carefully away from Barry. Barry cleared his throat and shifted in his bed, making another monitor bleep in annoyance.

The silence they shared wasn't awkward but was heavy in what was left unsaid, so they waited for Joe's findings on the meta-human who had caused both of them so much pain.

**Please like/follow/review! Thank you all so much for your support! Send me any prompts for future one-shots or any ideas you think I could incorporate in this fanfic through my tumblr genuinesam.**.**tumblr.**.**com**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, so before you all get out the pitchforks to kill me for not updating, please let me explain! This year has been super busy for me. It's my last year at high school and every piece of assessment matters for my future so I've been stressing the hell out about that. I know it has been about 10 months, but hopefully I will be able to update more often. Tbh I didn't really know where I was going with this fanfiction. I nearly gave up on it just because it was meant to be a drabble. It got so popular that I had to continue it. Anyway, I hope this lives up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash, I only own this fanfiction.**

**Please ignore all mistakes, I haven't got anyone to check over this!**

***TRIGGER WARNING:***** I DO MENTION A BRUTAL MURDER IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE, IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS KIND OF THING, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. YOU WILL STILL UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING IF YOU WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE. THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY. **

**. . .**

Dr Harrison Wells was the first one to round the corner, followed by a pensive looking Joe and Cisco typing furiously away on his tablet. Joe stopped at the threshold and leant against the doorframe, looking down at Barry with fatherly concern. Barry, in turn, shuffled in bed, trying to sit up a bit straighter but let out a hiss of pain. Caitlin couldn't help her natural instincts; she reached over and gently pushed him back down. They made the briefest flash of eye contact but Caitlin quickly cut off the connection and looked over to Dr Wells.

"Barry, it's good to see that you're awake," Dr Wells commented.

"If only I didn't feel like the walking dead," Barry smiled weakly. "Or, more accurately, the bed-ridden dead."

Dr Wells laughed lightly. "And still so eloquent."

Joe walked over to Barry's side and put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes looked suspiciously glassy and he ruffled Barry's hair affectionately. Barry smiled sheepishly up at his foster father.

"Detective West," Caitlin said, "did you say that you knew who was behind this?"

Joe looked up at Caitlin, like he was noticing her for the first time. He nodded distractedly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There have been mysterious cases occurring for the last few months that sound like it could be the works of a meta-human. There could be a connection. I'm not sure if it could be this one specifically, but it's all I've got to work on," Joe admitted.

Caitlin nodded in understanding. They still weren't sure how many people had been turned into meta-humans, or what their powers were. It was all really a guess-and-check game with a hope that you've got the right person.

Joe continued, "A few months back, a bank manager came back after hours and stole over $75 000. He then exited the bank with all the cash and came back empty-handed. He called the police, admitting to everything and waited until we showed up to arrest him. The moment he was in the back of the car, he had no idea where he was and claimed he had been asleep for hours. Completely changed his story, despite camera evidence," Joe shook his head ruefully. "Of course, there was nothing we could do, the evidence against him was a mile high. But I had the feeling something wasn't quite right.

"There were other reports of people committing their crimes, admitting them, and then changing their stories. The most horrific one was about a month ago," Joe trailed off and clenched his jaw, his eyes darkening.

Cisco looked up and stepped forward, handing the tablet over to Caitlin. "Here, this is the file."

Caitlin looked down at the man on the tablet screen. His name was Miles Smith and he had had no previous run-ins with the police. Caitlin scanned his face critically. He had cropped brown hair, dull blue eyes, an utterly forgettable face and most certainly did not look like a criminal. Caitlin peered up at Cisco, raising her eyebrow in question.

Cisco only responded with, "Keep scrolling."

Caitlin did as she was asked and suddenly was faced with one of the most gruesome sights she had ever seen. A woman lay sprawled out on the floor, her head bashed in and blood stained her white carpets. Beside the scene was a picture of a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair and frown lines around her mouth. Her name was Grace Johnson.

Cisco carried on for Joe, "That's Miles Smith and Grace Johnson. They were complete strangers. Miles was your average, everyday kind of guy. That was until he broke into Grace's house in broad daylight, grabbed a lamp and brutally murdered her." Cisco shivered.

"However," Dr Wells continued, his fingers pressed to his chin pensively, "much like the other cases, Mr Smith did not remember committing the crime. He claimed to have been walking home the previous night and waking up in a pool of Ms Johnson's blood. However, multiple eyewitnesses saw the whole event and there was no way for him to convince the jury of his innocence."

Caitlin scrolled back up to the picture of Miles Smith and a pang of sympathy shot through her. This was an innocent man, manipulated to murder someone and thereby ruin their life.

Eventually, Barry spoke up. "At least we know where to start, if there is a connection at all. We should meet Miles Smith in prison and question him. See if he remembers anything while being under the meta-human's control, anything that we could use. It sounds a bit different to my experience, because I definitely remember everything," Barry winced, "but it's worth a shot."

"We should also look into Grace Johnson," Joe said. "That case had a completely different result. It wasn't just theft, that was cold-blooded murder. This meta-human, whoever they are, wanted her dead, and wanted her to suffer."

Silence hung over the four of them like a weary shadow. Dr Wells was the first to break the quietness. "It's late now, and Barry needs his rest. I can organise a meeting with Mr Smith for tomorrow at prison. Barry, do you think you will be healed by then?"

Barry nodded slowly and Dr Wells smiled grimly. "Then, let us leave you to it."

He steered his chair and disappeared around the corner, the whirring of the electric chair the only sound for a few seconds. Caitlin handed the tablet back to Cisco and hugged him goodbye. Joe smiled wryly down at Barry. "See you later, Flash. Rest up." He ruffled Barry's already spiky hair affectionately.

Before long, Caitlin and Barry were alone again.

Caitlin looked over at Barry, worry shadowing her eyes. "Barry, if Joe is right about this meta-human, and they manipulated Miles to kill Grace, then that's something we've never dealt with before. That power is… is," Caitlin fumbled, trying to grasp for the right word.

"Scary?" Barry offered.

"Unthinkable! Uncontrollable! How are we meant to counteract that? Barry, they know who we all are. They could expose you as The Flash. They could be planning on killing Cisco, Joe, Iris, Dr Wells, Eddie…anyone!" By this time, Caitlin was rapidly pacing back and forward, wringing her hands.

"Caitlin. Caitlin," Barry said. "Cait!"

She glanced up sharply at the nickname, the one that only Ronnie had used. She stared into Barry's green eyes, searching for an answer she didn't know if she could find.

"I'm scared," she murmured.

Barry smiled softly. "Cait, I'm scared out of my mind too."

Caitlin returned his smile falteringly and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "How are we going to do this?" She whispered.

Barry turned to face her, reaching out a gloved hand for her to hold. His fingers curved around hers gently and he squeezed reassuringly. "Like we do everything else. With stubborn refusal to back down. We'll figure it out."

His last words were weighted and Caitlin glanced up to find Barry's eyes trained on her. She smiled half-heartedly and squeezed back before standing up. She checked her watch. It was 12:32am.

"Well, I'm going to have to get comfortable," she said.

"What for?"

"I need to be here all night to make sure nothing heals wrong, of course," she explained.

"Caitlin, you don't have to-"

She cut off his protests with a no-nonsense look. He gave her a sleepy smile.

"Please, Caitlin. I'm going to be fine. I promise. Please, go home to your bed," Barry pleaded.

Caitlin looked into his earnest and sleepy eyes. She didn't want to fight with him when he was so exhausted. Instead, she silently nodded her acquiesce and left the room. That was, not before looking over her shoulder again at Barry. He smiled wearily back at her and inclined his head to the side that meant 'go on, get going, I'll be fine'.

Caitlin had only made it back to her office, put her coat on and packed her bag before she went back to check on him. He was faintly snoring, his head drooped against the pillow and drooling slightly. She smiled slowly at him and put her bag down beside the chair. She looked at this man, this man who was passed out into his own little world, had suffered major injuries only that day and still wanted her to be comfortable and get a full nights rest. She cradled his gloved hand and softly stroked it absentmindedly. It wasn't long before her eyelids were drooping and she felt her head making a pillow out of his hand.

**. . . **

An annoyed bleep of a monitor, a hand carding through her hair softly, hushed words. Feeling like she was being lifted, bridal style. Exhausted enough to ignore the second-long gust of wind that whipped her hair back. Being set down on a comfortable bed, feeling suspiciously like hers. Blankets tucked to her chin. A gloved hand brushing hair back from her face. Soft lips pressed to her temple. Silence.

**Viola! Please like/follow/review! Thank you so much for your support! Please stick with me! I hope this was worth the wait ha. **


End file.
